fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het geheim van de badeend
700px|right<- Terug naar het overzicht Het geheim van de badeend right Deze pagina is nog een test!... Je mag deelnemen aan deze uitdaging, maar ik ben nog aan het testen. Het zou leuk zijn als we met meerdere mensen even het op gang kunnen zetten, want dan zie ik hoe alles verloopt en wat wellicht anders moet. Neem even een kijkje op de overzichtspagina van de uitdaging, zo weet je wat wel en niet kan. Voor nu heb ik mezelf gekozen als personage, maar het is niet verplicht. Wellicht wil je liever een badeend zijn of speel je als Baroness Zonderstress. Dat mag je helemaal zelf bepalen :) Deelnemers Zefred #1 Het was een zonnige dag. De vogels zongen vrolijke melodieën, die goed samengingen met het getak van de specht. Ik liep in het bos en genoot van de schaduw van de bomen. Het mocht een keer gaan regenen, dacht ik bij mezelf, want het gras was gortdroog. Ik vond het zelf ook wat te warm en besloot een appel uit de boom te plukken. Niet erg gemakkelijk, want de appels hingen hoog in de bomen. Ik zuchtte en liep weer verder. Ik had geen zin om moeite te doen. Niet veel later doemde er rechts van mij een groot gebouw op. Het was de Griekse tempel, met spierwitte pilaren en een vuurrood dak. Enkele mensen stonden tussen de zuilen, opzoek naar wat verkoeling. Gelukkig waren de marmeren vloeren lekker koel en de pilaren zorgden voor schaduw. Ik had echter geen zin om naar de tempel te gaan, ik had namelijk geen offer voor de oppergod. En met een appel zou ik de god ook niet kunnen behagen. Maar helaas brandde de zon nogal fel omdat ik uit het bos was. Ik wilde ook verkoeling. Dus wat deed ik? Ik was van plan om in het meer te gaan zwemmen, wat naast de tempel lag. Het water zou met de zomerse weer niet ijskoud zijn. Ik kleedde mezelf om, achter een boom, want ik had toevallig mijn zwembroek bij. Ik liet mijn kleding onder de boom liggen en wilde met veel kabaal een sprong maken in het meer. Totdat ik iets zag drijven aan de kant. Ik stopte direct en bekeek het rare ding. Het was een grote gele badeend. Wat deed dat ding hier? Vederklauw #1 Voorzichtig plonsde ik het heldere water in. De mensen aan de tempel zouden me vast niet in de gaten krijgen, dus ik maakte me dan ook geen zorgen toen ik de badeend in mijn handen nam en eens goed bekeek. Op het eerste zicht was er niets speciaals aan dit vreemde ding. Het was gewoon een badeend zoals kinderen die gebruikten om er in hun bad mee te spelen. Toen ik erin kneep, klonk er zelfs een piepgeluidje. Ik nam aan dat een of ander kind het simpelweg verloren had, tot ik iets vreemds opmerkte. Uit de snavel van de eend piepte iets wat op het topje van een cilindervormige koker leek. Een koker van glanzend koper. Mijn nieuwsgierigheid nam de overhand. Voorzichtig trok ik de koker volledig uit de snavel en draaide het dopje eraf. Er bleek een velletje papier in te zitten waarop iets gekribbeld was. Dit was de boodschap: ' Beschermd door de vleugels van de blauwe havik wordt mijn schat voor eeuwig bewaard. Wie hem vindt, zal de rechtmatige eigenaar zijn. Maar indien de vinder er misbruik van maakt, zal hij de wraak van de blauwe havik voelen. ' Woudpoot #1 Ik keek verbaasd naar het papiertje. De schat van de Blauwe Havik? ''Ik had nog nooit van blauwe havikken gehoord (ook al vermoedde ik dat het om een persoon ging), maar het idee van een schat sprak me wel aan. Ik deed mijn kleren terug aan, nam de badeend voor de zekerheid mee en besloot om op onderzoek te gaan. Geeuw! ''Wat was dit saai! ''Ik zat al een uur in de bib te zoeken naar enige info, maar ik vond niets. Het hielp ook niet dat iedereen me raar aankijk terwijl ik voorbij wandelde met die badeend nog steeds vast. Ik keek verveeld naar het boek dat ik vast had: "Vogelsoorten van Europa" Ik stak het terug in het grote rek en vertrok. Toen ik op weg was naar huis wandelde ik voor bij het huis van Gekke Jaap. Gekke Jaap was familie van mij, maar ik schaam me een beetje voor hem. Hij denk dat hij een waarzegger is, hoewel ik daar niets van geloof. Op familie feestjes weet hij me altijd belachelijk te maken en hij spreekt altijd in raadsels, ookal gaat het over iets simpels zoals: "Als mijn frieten niet hun standaard smaak krijgen, dan zal er iets erg met me gebeuren", wat vertaald naar: "Geef me het zout is aan." Maar ik wist dat hij al dingen had voorspeld die uit zijn gekomen. ''Zou hij hier iets meer over weten? ''Ik besloot aan te bellen. Morgenpoot #1 Het geluid van de bel galmde door de gang en ik keek door het raampje in de deur. Een gestalte deed de gangdeur open, ik hoorde het gerammel van sleutels en even later stond Gekke Jaap in de deuropening. "Goedendag, oom Jaap", mompelde ik verlegen. "Laat me voortaan je plannen weten, dan zorg ik verder voor het eten", lachte mijn oom en gaf me een uitnodigend schouderklopje. Ondanks het versje leek hij niet verrast, sterker nog, er waren al twee koppen thee klaargezet op tafel. Ik rilde. "En zo heb ik de hele bibliotheek doorzocht, maar zonder enig succes", eindigde ik mijn lange verhaal. "Nu dacht ik, misschien weet u het wel. Wie of wat is die blauwe havik?" Jaap bekeek de badeend nauwkeurig en wenkte me vervolgens. "Kom mee, ik moet je wat laten zien." Woudpoot #2 Jaap nam me mee naar een klein kamertje vol met boekenrekken, aan al het stof te zien was hier al een lange tijd niemand geweest. "Voila", zei hij. Ik keek naar waar hij wees, op een tafel lag een lelijk beeldje van een havik dat redelijk slecht was geverfd in het blauw. Onder de tafel lag een speelgoed schat. "Wat?!", zei ik en net voordat ik boos wou worden zei Jaap:"Haha, ik maar maak een geintje. Oke nu serieus..." Jaap zoekte iets in zijn kast en gooide van alle dingen door de kamer terwijl hij zocht, ik moest een dik kookboek ontwijken dat mijn neus bijna raakte. "Aha", riep mijn oom terwijl hij een boek in de lucht stak. Hij deed het open op een pagina en ik kon zien dat het een kaart was met verschillende locaties erop aangeduid. "Blauwe Havik was de bijnaam van een wrede piraat die zoveel plunderde dat hij een enorme schat bezat. Hij zou ooit vervloekt zijn door een heks omdat hij haar bestolen was. Zo zou zijn geest de schat voor eeuwig moeten bewaken. Hoewel ik niet weet of dat klopt. Deze kaart bevat enkele locaties waar hij geweest is en zijnschat misschien heeft verstopt.", vertelde hij. "Oohja! ALs je van plan bent de schat te gaan zoeken kan je dit misschien gebruiken." Hij haalde een roestig zwaard te voorschijn. Hij bekeek het eens goed: "Hmmm, je ziet er in minder goede staat uit dan ik me herinner." Ik wist niet goed of ik blij moest zijn met deze info, of mijn oom heel on verantwoordelijk vinden omdat hij wou dat ik ging vechten met een geest met als enige wapen een oud zwaard dat bijna uit elkaar viel. Zefred #2 Jaap hield mij nog even tegen. "Voordat je gaat, het is wellicht wat laat. Je mag hier slapen, maar pas op voor mijn draken. Als die beesten je eend zien, dan kan ik de gevolgen niet aanzien" praatte hij met een rijmachtig ritme. Ik vond het knap dat hij het zo uit zijn mouw kon schudden, maar ik maakte me toch enigszin zorgen om de draken. Ik keek even vlug de kamer rond en mijn zorgen verdwenen. Op de kast stonden drie knuffeldraken, die mij met hun knoopogen zielloos aankeken. Maar wat ik daarna zag, was dat wel waar? Ik zag een schittering in een ogen van de blauwe draak. Hmm, dacht ik bij mezelf. Vreemd. Ik besloot afscheidt te nemen van Jaap, want ik wilde hem niet tot last zijn. Hij vond het niet erg, want direct nadat hij me had uitgezwaaid, begon hij te praten tegen zichzelf. De zon was bijna achter de bergen verdwenen en het landschap werd overspoelt door een gouden gloed. Ik twijfelde nog steeds of ik het avontuur wilde aangaan. Ik had het niet zo op geesten, die kijken namelijk dwars door je heen. Of was het nu juis andersom? Ik keek even naar mijn badeend, hopend dat hij wellicht een antwoord wist. Ik hoordde enkel een hoog gepiep van het beestje. Dan maar naar de tempel, dacht ik. Wellicht dat de oppergod me de weg kon wijzen. Maar zou een stenen beeld meer kunnen zeggen dan een badeend? Ik zou het gaan meemaken. Woudpoot #3 Toen ik bij de tempel aankwam was het al donker. ''Het is lang geleden dat ik nog is geofferd heb, hoe werkt dit ook al weer. ''Ik besloot de tempel binnen te gaan en legde de eend en de appel aan de voeten van het beeld. Opeens voelde ik me onwel, alles werd zwart voor mijn ogen. Ik werd wakker in een bos. "Waar ben ik?", riep ik uit. "Wees gerust, dit is maar een droom.", hoorde ik achter me. Ik draaide me om, daar stond Zeus. Hij zag er exact hetzelfde uit als zijn standbeeld: groot, gespierd, bruin haar met een bruine baard en met gele ogen waar soms vonkjes uit leken te komen. Hij droeg een pyjama en aan zijn boze gezicht te zien had ik hem wakke gemaakt, hij riep woedend:"Weet je niet dat het verboden is een tempel van een god te betreden?" ''Oohja, ik wist dat ik iets vergeten was. ''Ik antwoordde:"Sorry heer, aanvaard deze offers als teken van mijn spijt." Zeus pakte de badeend vast, het maakte een piep-geluid. "Deze eend is wel mooi, maar niet duur genoeg," hij knipte met zijn vingers en plotseling was de eend van goud gemaakt,"Beter, de appel mag je houden." Nadat ik mijn probleem had uitgelegd zei de god:"Ik zal de juiste locatie op je kaart aanduiden, maar als straf omdat je mijn tempel bent binnengekomen moet je eerst iets voor me doen. Je moet de Gouden Vacht stelen en voor mij offeren." ''De Gouden Vacht stelen! ''De stichter van de stad zou volgens legendes ooit een Gouden Beer vermoord hebben en hing zijn vacht in het stadhuis, het werd een soort van "symbool van de stad". ''Hoe kan ik dat stelen? ''Ik wilde net tegen de god zeggen dat dit niet zou lukken, maar hij onderbrak me met "Succes", en verdween in een bliksemschicht. Plotseling werd alles donker. Ik werd wakker voor de deur van de tempel, het was al ochtend. Naast me lag de appel. Vederklauw #2 Stijf van het liggen op de koude vloer liep ik de ochtendlucht in. Ik rekte me eens goed uit en dacht na over wat ik al wist. Blauwe Havik was dus een piraat, en om achter de locatie van zijn schat te komen moest ik eerst de Gouden Vacht aan Zeus geven. Over die Gouden Beer zou beslist heel wat meer te vinden zijn in de bibliotheek. Ditmaal duurde de zoektocht maar heel even. Hele boeken over het ontstaan van de stad waren in de bibliotheek voorhanden. Ik moest gewoon de registers doorlopen tot ik iets over de beer vond. En dat vond ik ook. Een hele pagina die gewijd was aan de Gouden Beer, die een zeer zeldzame soort bleek te zijn. Dit stond er geschreven: ''De Gouden Beer is een van de zeldzaamste dieren die onze wereld bewonen. Ooit waren ze talrijk en huisden ze van de Karpaten in het noorden tot de Nijldelta in Egypte. Vele Keltische volkeren vereerden hen, maar in Griekenland werd er eeuwenlang jacht op ze gemaakt. Niet alleen vanwege hun zeldzame gouden pels, maar ook vanwege de legende dat de pels van een Gouden Beer de drager eeuwige bescherming biedt. Een Gouden Beer wordt aangetrokken door de geur van een speciale soort appel. Naar verluidt zou zelfs de pels door de geur aangetrokken worden. Ik schrok, niet alleen vanwege hetgeen ik zojuist gelezen had. In het boek stond ook een tekening van een Gouden Beer. Een woest uitziend roofdier met een prachtige pels, sterke klauwen en stralende ogen. Maar dat was niet wat mijn aandacht vasthield. Tussen de takken van een boom op de achtergrond zag ik een vogel zitten. En niet zomaar de eerste de beste. Een blauwe havik. Morgenpoot #2 Ik verstijfde van schrik. Een blauwe havik... Had de schat soms iets met de legende van de Gouden Beer te maken? Nieuwsgierig bekeek ik de appel in mijn hand. Wat voor soort appel zou men bedoelen? Ik zocht nog verder, maar ik vond niks waar ik iets aan had. Een gedichtenbundel over de Gouden Beer, een roman over de Gouden Beer... Maar daar stond niks in over een speciale appel. Ten einde raad verliet ik de mythologie afdeling en liep richting de kookboeken. Daar zocht ik bij de "a" van appel. Hebbes! "Verschillende Soorten Appels" van J. D. Appelman. Haastig bladerde ik het boek door, Elstarappels, Golden Delicious Appels, Granny Smith appels... Na een tijdje viel ik half in slaap, nog steeds de bladzijden omdraaiend. En plotseling, op pagina 130, stond daar een afbeelding van de Gouden Beer. Weer klaarwakker las ik de tekst. "De legendarische appel bestaat alleen in legendes. Volgens de verhalen zou elke appel legendarisch kunnen worden door de aanraking van de Oppergod Zeus." Woudpoot #4 Ik haalde de appel die ik nog altijd bij me had uit mijn zak. Boos keek ik ernaar. Die Zeus liet me al deze boeken doorzoeken, gewoon om te ontdekken dat het antwoord al de hele tijd in mijn zak zat. '' Ik liep terug naar de tempel. De deur zat opslot. Ik probeerde hem in te rammen, maar toen bedacht ik me: "Dat zou Zeus heel boos maken." "Problemen?", ik draaide de me direct om. Daar stond oom Jaap. "Waar kom jij vandaan?", riep ik verbaasd. Jaap hield één van zijn knuffeldraakjes vast en aaide hem, hij antwoordde:"Ik was mijn draak aan het uitlaten. Waarom zoeken naar een gouden appel, als je de vacht die de stichter heeft gevonden kan gebruiken. Die vacht ligt in het museum." Ik keek hem verbaasd aan en zei:"Dat is diefstal, ze zullen me arresteren!" "Niet als ze je niet doorhebben.", Jaap glimlachde,"En je brengt het toch terur, Zeus wilt vast niet dat je het echt offert. Zie het als lenen." Ik wou net zeggen dat ik ''lenen ''een slechte beschrijving vond, maar Jaap duwde een boek in mijn handen. Ik bekeek de cover: Stelen voor dummies. ''Waar haalde hij dit boek opeens vandaan? ''Ik keek op, Jaap was weg. Vederklauw #3 ''Dit is waanzin. Pure waanzin. ''Met die gedachte bekeek ik de voorkant van het grote museum over de geschiedenis van onze stad. De gouden appel brandde in mijn zak, terwijl ik het boek onder mijn arm geklemd hield. Er stond maar één bewaker voor de ingang naar het museum, maar wel een heel oplettende. Ik betwijfelde ten zeerste of hetgeen ik in oom Jaaps boek had gelezen waar was. Om te beginnen omdat het zo ongelooflijk was. Voor hetzelfde geld had Jaap dat boek zelf geschreven, en gewoon allerlei verzinsels neergepend. Maar hij was nu eenmaal een raar persoon, en tot hiertoe had hij niets verzonnen. Dus ik zou het gewoon maar moeten proberen. Voorzichtig haalde ik de appel uit mijn zak en trok het kroontje en de steel eraf. Zo goed en zo kwaad als ik kon verpulverde ik het tussen mijn handen. Het kroontje gaf makkelijk mee, maar de steel was heel andere kaart. Toen ik uiteindelijk klaar was, lagen er uiterst fijne deeltjes appelkroon en steel in mijn hand, met een gouden glinstering. Onder de dekking van de lange taxushaag voor het museum kwam ik zo dicht mogelijk bij de bewaker, die trouw op zijn post zat. Ik vouwde mijn hand open en blies het stof van mijn hand. Ik verwachtte zo half en half dat alles gewoon op de grond zou dwarrelen, maar dat gebeurde niet. Het wolkje stof ging recht op de bewaker af! Voor ik het besefte, begon hij te geeuwen. Woudpoot #5 ''Wel,dat zag ik niet aankomen... Voorzichtig wandelde ik voorbij de bewaker, plotseling viel het boek uit mijn zak op de bewaker. Godver... Maar hij werd niet wakker. Voorzichtig haalde ik de sleutel van het museum uit zijn zak. Toen ik binnen in het museum kwam, moest ik eerst de cameras nog uitschakelen. Ik had een apperaatje gemaakt volgens een handleiding in het boek. Het was een oude radio met aan de antenne een zilverpapier met daarond een sok. Ik had er ook een gsm aangehangen met ducktape en het hele ding geel geverfd. Tot slot had in de CD speler vreemd stof gedaan dat ik van Jaap had gekregen. Als dit werk ga ik balletles volgen dacht ik. Ik zette de radio aan en hoorde een oud lied dat mijn oom altijd luisterde. Ik wilde net boos weglopen toen het licht uitviel, het werkte. Met mijn zaklamp vast sloop ik naar de vacht. Het zat achter glas. Ik kon zelf zien in het donker dat de vacht van goud was gemaakt. Met een hamer smeet ik het glas kapot, zoals ik vermoedde gebeurde er niets. Ik pakte de vacht vast en werd verrast door een luid lawaai, het alarm ging af. Oeps... Zefred #3 En er gebeurde iets wat ik in mijn stoutste dromen niet had kunnen geloven. Het alarm wat afging, veroorzaakte bij mij een paniekerige sfeer. Een overdonderd luid lawaai galmde in het museum, terwijl ik om de paar seconden gehuld werd in een alarmerend rood ligt. Ik was erbij. Maar ik kon nog niet opgeven. Ik moest en zou ontsnappen. Ik zette het op het rennen. Mijn lichaam was een snelle sprint niet gewend en mijn spieren schreeuwden het uit van de pijn nadat ik drie zalen had gepasseerd. Ik was uitgeput. Vloekend dat mijn conditie belabberd was, struikelde ik over wat oud Egyptische potten. Snel stond ik op, proestend door al het stof wat was opgestegen uit de kapotte potten. Ik moest even bijkomen en snakte naar adem. Ik leunde wat tegen een sarcofaag van een of andere vervloekte farao, toen opeens het rode knipperende licht, vervangen werd door een fel geel licht. Nog vervelender, dacht ik. Ik had weer schone lucht in mijn longen en besloot niet langer te dralen. Net toen ik verder wilde vluchtte, werd ik in de val gelokt. Enkele bewakers hadden me omsingeld en keken nors naar me. Maar waar ik me over verwonderde waren de gezichten van mijn belagers. Het was geen mensen gezicht, maar die van een badeend. En alle bewakers begonnen door elkaar te kwaken. Ik hield mijn handen stevig tegen mijn oren, maar het gekwaak was oorverdovend. En als het nog niet erger kon, snelde zich een vloed van badeendjes door een van de gangen, recht op me af. Wat was er mis gegaan? Woudpoot #6 Ik ga niet liegen, ik was in de war. De badeendjes stonden rond me kwaakte zo luid dat mijn oren ontplofte, letterlijk. Met schok werd ik wakker. Ik lag in de zaalbwaar De Gouden Vacht normaal lag, die vacht hield ik nog steeds vast. Naast me zat Jaap. "Ah, je bent wakker." "W-wat is er gebeurt? Waar zijn de badeendjes bewakers." Wist ik te zeggen. Jaap antwoorde: "Oohja, dat was ik vergeten te zeggen. De Gouden Vacht is betovert. Als je hem aanraakt val je inslaap en droom je nogal...euh...vreemde dingen." Vondt je dat niet de moeite waard om te vertellen? dacht ik. "Dus het alarm ging niet echt af?" vroeg ik. "Natuurlijk niet! Mijn apparaatje werkt wel deftig hoor. Maar nu moet je de vacht naar Zeus brengen want hij we..." "Hoeft niet," hoorde ik achter mij. Ik draaide me om. Daar stond Zeus, niet in pyjama deze keer, nu droeg hij een witte toga. Ik woy net boos vragen waarom hij me dit liet doen als hij gewoon naar hier kon teleporteren, maar toen zei hij iets wat me direct terug blij maakte: "Je hebt goed gewerkt(eigenlijk beter dan ik had gedacht maar, maakt niet uit). Zoals beloofd zal ik je helpen, maar pas op als je de schat echt wil vinden moet je je klaar makeb voor echt gevaar. Oké, ik zal je de waarheid vertellen over de Blauwe Havik en hoe je zijn schat vind. Vederklauw #4 De zeewind suisde me om de oren en deed me beven tot aan mijn botten. Overal om me heen klonk het gekrijs van meeuwen, maar minstens net zo luid was het gebulder van de golven. Ik stond bovenaan de rand van een gigantische klif, en ik durfde niet over de rand kijken. Maar nog even en ik zou wel moeten. Sterker nog: ik zou over de rand moeten spríngen. Oom Jaap stond naast mij. 'Ben je zenuwachtig?' vroeg hij vriendelijk. Het was een stomme vraag, maar ik knikte bevestigend. 'Geeft niet', verklaarde hij. 'Je zou voor minder bang zijn.' Ik draaide me naar hem om en keek hem even goed aan. 'Oom, als ik niet terugkom, wil jij dan...' Hij viel me in de rede. 'Jij komt terug, neefje. Ik zou jou deze opdracht nooit gegeven hebben als ik niet zeker wist dat je het zou overleven.' Die woorden gaven me moed. Oom Jaap was dan misschien gek, maar hij sprak wel de waarheid. Ik kuchte even, ademde diep in en uit en begon toen te rennen. Almaar harder en harder naar de rand van de klif, tot ik op een gegeven moment alleen nog maar lucht onder mijn voeten voelde. Ik weerstond met moeite de neiging om wild rond te tollen of van angst te schreeuwen. Er kan mij niets gebeuren! Er kan mij niets gebeuren! Niets gebeuren! ''Ik raakte het water. Ik zonk. Sneller en sneller. Belletjes stegen op. Het licht verwijderde zich, alsof het me in de steek liet. Maar ik hield mijn ogen opengesperd. Toen vond ik wat Zeus me had beloofd dat ik zou vinden. Niet al te ver onder mij lag een glanzend, blauw boegbeeld. De diamanten ogen priemden, de vleugels strekten zich wel drie meter uit en de bek was vervaarlijk opengesperd. Dit was het dus. De laatste rustplaats van Blauwe Havik. Woudpoot #7 Ik stak mijn hand in de bek van de zoals Zeus had gezegd en duwde tegen de tond van het beest. Deze bewoog en nadat ik tandwielen hoorde draaien ging er een luikje achter het boegbeeld open. Ik zwom snel naar binnen, achter me ging het luikje terug dicht. Al snel begon het water weg te stromen uit de kamer, maar goed ook, want ik kon mijn adem niet nog langer inhouden. Ik bevond me in een grote, grotachtige kamer, verlicht door vreemde blauw kristallen. Er stonden verschillende doodskisten die me een beetje bang maakten. Aan het einde van de kamer zag ik een grote eikenhoute deur, ik liep erop af. Plotseling gingen de doodskisten open, er kwamen skeletten met badeendhoofdjes uit die op me afstormden, het enge was dat ze allemaal heel lief naar me keken. Oohja, en ze hielden zwaarden vast. Ik rukte een zwaard uit de handen van een badeendzombie en zwaaide ermee in het rond. Enkele zombies vielen op de grond, maar het waren er te veel. Ik rende op de deur af, klopte aan en keek verbaasd toen dze ook open ging. Snel ging ik naar binnen en sloot de deur achter me. Deze kamer leek hard op de vorige, alleen zaten er nu gaten in de muur. Ik hoorde het geluid van stromend water. Uit de gaten stroomde in snel tempo grote hoeveelheden water. ''Dit kan je toch niet menen. ''Ik raakte in paniek, maar toen dacht ik aan wat Zeus had gezegd: "Vecht niet tegen het water, omarm het als een vriend." Toen had ik deze woorden niet begrepen, maar nu wel. Ik bleef rustig in het water drijven terwijl het omhoog ging. Boven me zag ik een gat met een deur. Ik kroop in het gaat en sloot de deur snel achter me. Nu bevond ik me in een gang, versierd met schilderijen van piraten en schepen. Aan het einde van de gang stond, raad is, weer een deur. Met een zucht wandelde ik door de gang, ik besefte dat ik het zwaard nog steeds vasthield. Boven de deur stond op een bordje: "Schatkamer", ik kon het bijna niet meer lezen, het was lang geleden geschreven. Blij stormde ik de kamer binnen, maar deze was helemaal leeg. Boos keek ik rond me, ik smeet m'n zwaard hard op de grond. "Was alles dan voor niets!" riep ik. "Begrijp je het nu nog steeds niet?" hoorde ik achter me. Ik verstijfde. Morgenpoot #3 "Jaap?!" Ik gaapte de oude man aan. "Wat-wat doet u hier?" Hij knipperde met zijn ogen. "Ik was de kapitein van de Blauwe Havik, een trots schip. Het zonk en verdween in de golven nadat het werd geraakt door een bliksemschicht." Ik huiverde. "Maar... Wat gebeurde er toen?" Er gleed een schaduw over Jaaps gezicht. "Alle matrozen sloegen overboord en verdronken, maar ik overleefde en werd vervloekt." Hij balde zijn vuisten. "Het wrak van de Blauwe Havik is nog nooit door iemand ontdekt... En dat is de enige manier om de vloek door te geven", voegde hij eraan toe met glinsterende ogen. Ik had opeens een heel onbehaaglijk gevoel. "Daarom heb ik je naar dit schip toe geleid. We zijn geen familie, jouw ouders waren bang voor de wraak van de Blauwe Havik en waren zo stom om in mijn verhaal te trappen. Ze hebben jou wijsgemaakt dat ik je oom ben, omdat ze dachten dat ik jou kon beschermen tegen de vloek. Maar nu is het eindelijk voorbij! Eindelijk zal mijn ziel rust kunnen vinden!" Een kwaadaardige lach galmde door de schatkamer zonder schat erin. "Ik was het die de badeend te water liet, ik was het die het briefje schreef. En niemand, nee, niemand wist het. Zelfs Zeus niet." Bang pakte ik het zwaard van de grond. "Nu is het jouw tijd om de vloek op je te dragen. Jij zal nooit meer rust vinden en voor eeuwig moeten ronddwalen tussen leven en dood", sprak de oude man en stormde op me af. Ik hield mijn zwaard in de aanslag en sloeg zo hard als ik kon toe. Vederklauw #5 Met mijn ogen knipperend werd ik wakker. Overal om me heen was witte, glanzende steen. Ik besefte dat ik in een tempel was, dezelfde tempel die ik een tijdje geleden bezocht had en waar zeus tot me had gesproken. Alleen was alles nu zo wit en rustig. Wit, wit, wit... Ik had het gevoel dat ik hier wel eeuwen kon blijven. Toen trok iets in mijn ooghoek mijn aandacht. Het was een gouden badeendje, dat eenzaam in een hoekje stond. Ik liep ernaartoe, raapte het op en lachte even. Mijn angst voor badeenden was voorbij. Ik zal wel nooit weten hoe het komt, maar ik voelde me ook niet bang toen ik wederom een stem achter mij hoorde. Op een van de vele beelden die de tempel rijk was, zat de meest sierlijke vogel die ik ooit had gezien. Haar blauw met zwart bespikkelde veren glansden in het licht toen ze een duikvlucht nam en op mijn schouders ging zitten. Ik wist meteen wie ze was. 'U was het, de heks die de Blauwe Havik vervloekte. Toch?' Ze neeg haar kop en knipperde met haar ogen. 'Ja, dat ben ik. Ik ben degene die de vloek heeft opgeroepen.' 'Maar waarom?' vroeg ik. 'Nu ben ik voor eeuwig vervloekt.' Ze keek me meelevend aan en schudde haar hoofd. 'Jouw zogenaamde oom heeft niet alles gelogen. Wat staat er nog op het papiertje in de badeend?' Ik draaide voorzichtig het rolletje perkament eruit en las het nog eens. '... Wie er misbruik van maakt, zal de wraak van de Blauwe Havik voelen', ''las ik luidop. 'Precies!' kraste ze. 'De schat waarover Jaap het had was niet die van mij, het was een heel andere soort schat. Die schat houdt in dat je voor een onbepaalde tijd kunt blijven leven, en in het begin klinkt dat best leuk, maar achteraf ga je je bekneld voelen wordt je achtervolgd door gewetenswroeging. Dat is de schat van de Blauwe Havik.' 'Dan ga ik dus voor onbepaalde tijd opgescheept zitten met gewetenswroeging', mompelde ik bitter. 'Weer mis!' zei de havik triomfantelijk. 'In dat briefje staat dat wie er misbruik van maakt, de wraak van de Blauwe Havik zal voelen. Jij was wel begerig naar een schat, maar je bent rein genoeg om er geen misbruik van te maken.' Ik opende mijn mond, maar wist op slag niets meer te zeggen. 'Zo dadelijk zul je wakker worden', beloofde de havik. 'In je eigen bed, in je eigen huis. Maar ik zal op je staan wachten. Dan zullen we opnieuw spreken, en zul je mijn wereld beter leren kennen. Maar eerst moet je rusten.' Ik knikte, en wist dat ze gelijk had. Zo meteen zou ik wakker worden en vervolgens zou ik een heel nieuwe wereld ontdekken. Maar eerst kon ik slapen. Eindelijk. Categorie:Schrijfuitdagingen Categorie:Zefred Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Woudpoot